First Prize
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa Frost and Tia Bunnymund are used to their husband's competitive nature, especially when together. What happens when the two wives decide, alongside Elsa's sister Anna, decide to challenge the men in their lives to a bit of girls against boys friendly competition at the fair?


The atmosphere was electrifying. All around her the crowd was buzzing with the sounds, scents and sights of the annual Spring Fair filling her every sense.

Elsa stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Her eyes were trained on the roller coaster as it completed yet another loop. The sound of screams and shrieks could be heard coming from the riders as they were turned upside down before being hurtled towards the peak of the structure. Leaning down, she settled her hand on her small baby bump feeling a sense of gratitude for the precious cargo that prevented her from going on such extreme rides.

She felt a nudge and turned to look at her friend, Tia Bunnymund, who was left holding the video camera as she documented their husband's ride. "You know that Aster is going to kick Jack's butt for this right?" she asked before nodding her her head in the direction of the ride.

Elsa giggled and turned to watch as the ride zoomed past her. The sound of Aster Bunnymund's shrieks stood out thanks in part to his broad Australian accent.

"That is if he can stand long enough to do so," she retaliated. "He was looking a bit green after the last ride Jack dragged him on."

Tia smirked and looked down at the double stroller in front of her. Her hand reached down to stroke through her twins hair. "That's okay. Now you know why I brought the stroller. It wasn't for the kids, they can walk. I figured I'd need it to push my husband around at some point. He's just as bad as Jack, they both let their competitive nature get the best of them," she stated.

Elsa smiled and shifted her attention to the stroller in front of her. Reaching down she attempted to smooth down her sons tousled silver-white hair. The small boy squealed in delight as he watched the ride slow to a halt. Shaking her head, she let out a small groan. Her son may only be two, but already he was so like his father in both looks and personality. She knew that it wouldn't be long until he'd be accompanying his father on the daredevil rides and leaving her on the sidelines.

"Bunny looks like he's ready to puke," Tia murmured breaking Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa glanced up to see Aster 'Bunny' Bunnymund stumble off the ride. His normally tanned face appeared pale as he focused on regaining his balance. Her eyes shifted behind him as her husband Jack walked alongside Bunny and playfully jabbed him in the stomach. Her sister Anna and Kristoff brought up the rear.

"Yeah, and if my husband doesn't stop teasing him then he's going to end up being the one who wears it," she muttered. "I swear, looking after the men is harder than looking after the kids."

She chuckled at her joke before raising her head to meet Jack's gaze. She noted the way his playful smirk made way for the smile that he reserved only for her and their son. Looking down she could see Lucas kicking up his feet while his small arms waved at his father. Sighing, she bent down to unbuckle the straps on his stroller. Shaking her head, she watched as her son leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards his father.

"I hope you caught that on camera, Tia," Jack teased before leaning in to press a kiss on Elsa's head. "I can guarantee you that it would be worth it. Bunny, here, can't handle a little bit of speed or loop-the-loops."

"Oh bugger off, Frost," Bunny grunted as he threw his arms around his wife. "Remind me to never allow myself to get caught up in one of your hair-brained ideas again."

"Only if you remind me that you can't handle a teensy bit of speed," Jack shot back before. "I didn't know rabbits were such scaredy-cats."

"I'm warning you, Frost," Bunny grunted. "If you don't shut up right now then I'll make your life a living hell,"

"Thats enough!" Tia snapped. "Honestly, you two are acting worse than the kids."

Elsa sighed and turned to push the empty stroller. She felt Jack fall into step beside her with their son held securely in his arms. They wandered aimlessly around the grounds chatting happily and sharing jokes. Occasionally they would stop long enough to admire the arts and crafts on sale at the various stalls.

"Ponies!" shrieked Lucas while pointing at the colourful carousel up ahead.

"You want to ride on the pony, little man?" Jack asked, swinging Lucas to sit on his hip. "I think we could organise that. In fact, I think Uncle Bunny might ride the ponies with us, that is if he can handle it."

"Oh rack off," Bunny groaned. "I think I'm more than capable of handling a simple carousel."

Digging in her handbag, Elsa pulled out her purse and pulled the money needed for the ride before handing it to Jack. She watched as he took Lucas to pay for their ride before entering the ride enclosure. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her camera and snapped a few photo's as Jack hoisted Lucas onto a purple pony before climbing on behind him to keep him secure. A loud shriek sounded from her son's mouth as he called for her and waved from his spot atop the wooden pony.

"I don't know who is going to sleep better tonight the kids or the husbands," Tia said beckoning to where Bunny sat holding securely to his own son behind alongside Jack and Lucas.

"Speak for yourself. All I'm going to hear when we get home is how much Anna wants a baby," Kristoff grunted and nodded his head in the direction of Anna who had taken charge of Tia and Aster's daughter and was helping her onto a pony beside her father and brother. "I keep telling her that we have Sven, but apparently a dog is not the same as a baby."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Tell her she can wait. She's only nineteen," Elsa ordered. "Besides, she says she wants a baby now, but they aren't as cute when they are keeping you up all night with a fever or refusing to go to bed, or throwing temper tantrums."

"I do tell her that," Kristoff muttered. "It's okay for her. She's not the one who'd have to face the wrath of your dad."

Elsa giggled. "Don't worry, I think Jack caught most of Dad's anger," she pointed out. "That said, I don't think Dad could handle both of his daughters getting pregnant at nineteen. He keeps dropping hints that he wants Anna to be married before she has a child and not have the child first and then get married like I did."

The sound of the carousel music starting up diverted her attention. Holding up her camera she happily snapped photo's as Jack and Lucas passed her by. She felt her heart melting when she noticed Jack lean down to press a kiss to Lucas' cheek. Her boys may keep her on her toes, but she couldn't deny that she loved them all the same and wouldn't have it any other way.

After a few minutes the ride slowed to a stop. She watched as Jack pulled a reluctant Lucas from the wooden pony and carried him out of the fenced off ride area. Leaning down, Jack placed Lucas on the ground and nudged him towards her.

"Mummy, I rode the pony," Lucas cried as he padded towards her.

"I saw, baby. I got it all on camera too," she cooed while strapping the small toddler into his stroller.

She placed a quick peck on her son's forehead before standing up to find herself face to face with a smirking Jack.

"I also rode the pony, Els," Jack cried opening his arms wide.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa leaned over and pressed a kiss on Jack's lips. "I saw. You big baby," she teased.

She stepped aside as Jack grabbed hold of the stroller before pushing it in the direction of the various games stalls. Her eyes caught sight of the colourful prizes that were on display and groaned. She'd never been a fan of the carnival games. Experience had taught her that they were deceptive. On the surface she'd found most of them to appear simple, however, there was always a trick which made the game nearly impossible to beat and left the player with no choice other than to give up and count their losses, or continue to part with their money. Ironically most of the desired big toy prize was on offer to purchase from a nearby stall for a fraction of the price that the competitor had spent trying to win it.

"Jack, no," she warned watching as his eyes lit up at the sight of a stall with a series of basketball hoops balanced over netting.

"Elsa, yes," Jack smirked while wheeling Lucas towards the stall.

"Jack, you know these things are just a rip-off. If you want a toy for Lucas you can just buy one," she reasoned.

Jack smirked and pulled out his wallet to sort through some coins. "Elsa, relax," he said as he handed over his money to the vendor. "I used to play basketball. Trust me, it's too easy. Besides, it's not Lucas who I'm trying to win for."

Elsa shook her head as she moved to pull Lucas' stroller away from the stall. She bent down and released the clasps and picked her son up to rest on her hip. "Oh go on. Show us your skills then,Mr Hot-shot" she dared.

She groaned as Jack poked his tongue out at her before turning his attention to the game. His brows furrowed as he focused his effort on lining the ball up with the hoop. The premise sounded simple enough; in order to win the game, he had to get the ball through the hoop three times in a row. Although, she hadn't failed to notice the slight angle of the hoops which would likely prove troubling.

Slowly, Jack released the first ball and watched as it soared through the air to swish through the hoop. Grinning, he turned around to face her and pumped his fist in triumph. Cocking her eyebrow, she nodded towards the hoop, willing him to continue.

Jack raised the ball, shifting slightly as he lined it up with the hoop before letting it go. Holding her breath, Elsa watched as the second ball swished through the hoop, making it two out of three goals. Besides her their friends and family cheered Jack on as he bowed.

Rolling her eyes, she watched as he pressed his fingers to his lips and called the small crowd to silence. Turning his focus back to the net, he set himself up for the third and final goal. He let the ball go and watched as it flew through the air. Holding her breath, Elsa watched as the ball neared the hoop before hitting the rim and bouncing off it to land in the net below.

"Fu-" Jack began, stopping himself as his eyes fell on Lucas and the twins who were watching him with interest. "Dge, I think I will need some fudge after this," he continued.

"So, that was 'easy'?" Elsa teased watching as Jack shook his head.

"I'll try again," Jack stated before pulling his wallet out and handing some coins over. "I'm going to win you that teddy bear, Els."

Sighing, Elsa stood back. She knew better than to argue with Jack when he was determined to do something. He was as stubborn as she was. Instead, she watched as he tried again. His second attempt proving to be less successful with him only managing to score one out of three possible goals.

"Jack, you can give up now," she coaxed watching as Jack handed over coins ready for his third attempt at winning a toy.

"Third times a charm, El," he countered grinning. "Although, I could do with a kiss for luck."

Groaning, she stepped forward to press a kiss to his cheek. She held Lucas out so that he could press a kiss on his father's cheek as well.

Stepping back, she watched as Jack shot the ball through the hoop to successfully score the first two goals. Holding her breath, she watched as he let go of the final ball only for it to fall inches away from the hoop. She watched as Jack's shoulders sagged in frustration.

"No luck," the vendor called. "Try again. The fourth time is the true charm."

"Oh let me do it," Bunny smirked pushing through the crowd to hand some money to the vendor. "I can do this easily. Besides, I was always the better shot."

"Think you can do it, Rabbit?" teased Jack. "Isn't your balance still thrown off from the roller coaster and the scary carousel?"

"I'll throw you if you don't shut up," Bunny grunted. "I'll pick you up and throw you in the freaking garbage along with the trash you keep talking."

Elsa raised her eyebrow as Jack handed yet more money over to the beaming vendor. She was just about to open her mouth and point out that he could buy the toy outright when she felt a body brush past her. Groaning, she watched as Kristoff was bustled towards the vendor by Anna who was barking orders at him for her to 'win her a toy'.

Sighing, she moved to stand alongside Tia as they watched the men gather round the hoops. Anna remained behind Kristoff as she continued to give him directions.

"Come on then, guys, show us your skills," Tia called resting her hand on her hip. "You're the ones who say this game is easy, so lets see you prove it."

"I need silence, Tia," Bunny cautioned. "If you want me to beat Frosty, then you're going to have to keep quiet."

Elsa watched as Anna moved back to place a kiss on her nephew's head before shifting to stand beside her.

Elsa shifted Lucas on her hip so that he could watch. Gently she guided his head to watch as the three men took aim.

Kristoff was the first to go. Despite Anna's loud orders he failed to score any hoops with all three attempts landing just outside of the hoop. She couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Anna let out a frustrated groan. Bunny took to the hoops next and managed to net two goals before lucking out on the third and final one. She rolled her eyes as Jack turned to gloat to his friend before focusing his attention back to the hoops. Crossing her fingers, she watched as Jack managed to successfully net the first and second ball before following in Bunny's footsteps and missing the last goal.

"Kristoff! I told you to win," Anna complained as she stepped forward to playfully punch her fiance. "If you had listened to me then you'd have won."

Elsa watched as Jack trudged towards her to bury his head on her shoulders. "Well, that was amusing," she teased. "I thought you said it was 'easy'. I do believe that you were going to win me a toy."

"It's not that easy, El," Jack murmured as he stepped back and pulled Lucas into his arms. "Trust me. If you think it's easy then why don't you try?"

Elsa smirked. She threw a quick glance at Tia and Anna before directing her attention back to Jack. "Okay, you're on," she agreed. "In fact, lets make this interesting. How about a challenge. If you boys walk away from this having scored more goals than we do, then you will get to be the boss for the rest of the evening. That means you will have full control over what movie we watch, what we have for dinner and anything else that you may desire."

She watched as Jack's eyes widened as he caught on to what she was saying.

"You mean anything I say you'll do?" he asked stroking his chin.

Elsa nodded and leaned in to hover her mouth beside his ear. "Anything," she purred before pulling back to trail a finger up and down his chest.

"However," she continued. "If us girls manage to score more goals than you boys the rules change. If we win you will become our slaves for the night and must do anything and everything that we ask."

"However," she continued. "If Tia, Anna and myself manage to score more goals than you boys, then you three become our slaves for the night and must do everything we ask."

Grinning, Elsa turned to face Tia and Anna who nodded their agreement. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bunny who had folded his arms across his chest while he contemplated the challenge.

"Jack, say no," Kristoff broke in. "Please, I'm begging you. If Anna wins then she will force me to watch freaking 'Titanic' and 'The Notebook'. That's five hours of boredom and Celine Dion songs."

"So in other words, it's just going to be a normal night for you, Bjorgman," Jack teased and pointed his finger at Kristoff. "We all know that Anna wears the pants at your place."

"That's only because she _steals _my pants," Kristoff retorted as he glared at Jack.

"Only because you insist on leaving them lying around the place," Anna countered while reaching in her purse for coins. "Besides, I look cute in them."

"Alright, alright, let's cut the bickering and get down to business," Tia nagged as she handed over her coins to the vendor.

Stepping forwards, Elsa handed her change to the vendor and accepted the balls. Beside her she caught glimpse of Tia and Anna as they set about shooting hoops. She smiled as the girls let out a loud whoop as their first and second balls soared through the hoop to swish through the goal. Holding her breath, she watched as her friend and sister let fly with their third and final ball only for both girls to successfully score.

"That's three out of three, boys," Anna teased.

"I don't believe it," grunted Bunny.

"Beginners luck," Jack reasoned. "Besides, Elsa still hasn't had her turn."

"Yeah, well at this point it doesn't matter if Elsa scores any goals. We've lost anyway. We scored four out of a possible nine goals and the girls have so far scored six out of nine," Kristoff pointed out. "That means Celine-Freaking-Dion and that stupid 'My Heart Will Go On' song."

"Don't forget 'The Notebook', Kristoff. We have to watch that," Anna teased. "Ooh this is going to be so much fun."

"Is it too late to back out of the deal?" Kristoff grumbled. "I can't watch that boat movie again. There's only so many times one can watch it."

"Quiet!" Tia chirped. "Elsa still needs to have her turn."

Elsa gulped. She lined the ball up to the hoop and attempted to block the sounds out. Carefully she pulled the ball back as she checked the position she'd set it in. Once satisfied, she let go and watched as it flew through the air to soar through the hoop.

"Seven out of nine boys," she called reaching to grab the second ball.

Raising her hands, she placed them in the same position that they had been in for the first goal. Taking a deep breath, she released the ball to send it soaring through the air and into the hoop.

"Eight out of nine, boys," she pointed out. "Jack, I know exactly what I want you to do for me."

Reaching down, she picked up the third and final ball. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as she lined the third and final ball. She knew that the first two balls had successfully soared through the hoop so it was safe to say that so long as she followed the exact same behaviour, that she could be successful. Taking a deep breath, she released the ball. She closed her eyes tightly. It was only when the sound of the net swishing followed by Tia and Anna's cheering told her that it was safe to open them.

"Elsa, you did it! You scored three out of three," shrieked Anna as she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders shaking her.

Blinking, Elsa turned to stare at her. It took her a second to register that she had managed to score three out of three goals. Turning around, she jutted out her hip and smirked at Jack. She stifled a giggle watching when he let out a loud groan before burying his head on Lucas' shoulder.

"You ladies still have to select your prizes," the vendor said breaking her from her thoughts.

Grinning, Elsa looked up at the toys on offer. After hesitating for a while, she settled on a plush dinosaur which she handed to Lucas. To her right, Anna selected a plush car before handing it to Aster and Tia's son Charlie. On her left side Tia had claimed a plush toy unicorn which she handed to her daughter Claire.

She watched as Jack leaned down to buckle Lucas into his stroller. Smiling, she fell into step beside Jack her hand reaching to rest on his as he steered the stroller. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to win a prize," she whispered.

She felt as Jack paused. She watched with curiosity as he released his hand from under her grip before pulling her towards him. "It's okay. I already won first prize when you agreed to go out with me all those years ago," he murmured before leaning to place a kiss on her lips.

**A/Note- This is just a fun little fluff piece I wanted to write to make up for the sad one shot I released the other day. **


End file.
